Forever in Neverland
by SellTheeSoul4Bacon
Summary: Everybody's heard of Peter Pan, right? Well, how about Magnus's and Alec's version? Magnus Bane, a seventeen year old boy who simply refuses to grow up, takes his storyteller and his siblings away to Neverland- a beautiful but deadly place. Filled with legendary pirates, demons, Angel Clans, fairies, and more. Basic Peter Pan plot with MI twists and Malec fluff! What's not to love?
1. Prologue

**Hello, my lovely readers! I have a few things I have to say so...PLEASE READ THIS! IMPORTANT! There. That should get some attention. Anyway look below, please!  
**

**1. This story is based on multiple versions of Peter Pan plus some of my own original ideas. For example, there will be some similarities between this story, Disney's Peter Pan, the Peter Pan made in 2003, and Jim Barrie's Peter Pan. Lots of Peter Pans. But, there will also be differences for obvious reasons. Example: Peter Pan is only supposed to be ten and Wendy is not a male. Get the point?  
**

**2. I will not be writing any lemons, though if I think the story needs one I will ask you readers to write one! I will choose which one and, of course, you will get full credit for said lemon. **

**3. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Peter Pan or the Mortal Instruments series. Sadly. Wish I had an Alec. (Sniffles) **

**4. I have only read the Mortal Instruments series once, but I have read plenty fan fictions. So, if the characters are a little OOC please let me know and I will do my best to fix it! Though, I do promise to do my best so that won't happen!**

**5. Enjoy the prologue! Please keep in mind my chapter are usually not this short unless it's a prologue/epilogue. So, the next chapter will probably be around 2,000 words.**

Forever in Neverland

_Prologue_

MAGNUS

Magnus Bane had been alive for a very long time. So long, in fact, that he had lost track of the years he had lived, though he knew it had been over five hundred. After that he stopped counting. He would forever look like seventeen, what did his actual age matter?

Not to say he didn't appreciate his immortality. No, he had chosen it over a mundane life and eventual death, and he did not regret it. Not one bit.

Even if it meant he couldn't meet his storyteller.

Magnus sighed as he watched the Lightwood siblings from outside the window. They were all laughing and jumping around Alexander's, the eldest sibling's, bedroom. Each held a wooden sword and were dressed in pieces of toy armor.

"And Cinderella cried, 'Who be you to call me girly?" Alexander laughed as he parried his little brother's attack. Magnus thought his name was Max. He had curly brown hair and round glasses that constantly slipped down his thin nose. He gripped a ratty bear in the hand that didn't hold the sword.

Isabelle, a beautiful and fierce girl, suddenly lunged toward Alexander with a loud battle cry. He noticed her and ducked just in time, laughing as he did so. Her wooden sword plunged into a bookshelf and knocked some heavy volumes to the floor.

"'Missed me!' Cinderella taunted as one of the pirates tried to stab her!" Alexander said with a teasing grin at his sister. Isabelle smirked and ran for Alexander again, but he blocked her attack easily. "Another pirate leered at her and growled, 'We've come for ye glass slippers.'" Alexander's black curls bounced wildly as he swung his sword in a threatening manner. His blue eyes danced as he continued to tell the story. "But, Cinderella was not as delicate as the shoes she wore to the ball that fateful night. Cinderella snarled at the pirate," Alexander's lips curled in said snarl, "And declared, 'You will never get my glass slippers!'"

Isabelle and Max giggled in delight and watched him with rapt attention, their swords forgotten for now.

"Though her words were brave," Alexander's voice abruptly dropped to a whisper. "She had not yet met Valentine, the most feared pirate of them all. Valentine who's eyes glowed red as he gut you."

His younger siblings gasped. "No!"

"Yes," Alexander insisted. "And Valentine approached Cinderella with his sword leveled at her chest. Cinderella looked around and saw she was surrounded by pirates."

"What happened next?" Max exclaimed, clutching his bear. "Come on, Alec! What happens to Cinderella?" Isabelle nodded eagerly and even Magnus waited with baited breath from outside.

Alexander gazed at them solemnly. "Cinderella glared at Valentine defiantly and said-"

Magnus accidentally knocked his knee on the window, a loud noise in the quiet night. He quickly flew up and onto the Lightwood roof to hide and heard them all rush to the window where he had previously been, whispering to themselves.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you see anything?"

Camille suddenly appeared on Magnus' shoulder, a disapproving frown on her petite, fairy face. She began to scold Magnus in her bell-like voice, but Magnus was quick to shush her by cupping her in his callused, dirty hands. Her glowing light radiated between his fingers.

"They'll hear you," Magnus hissed, his breath a white cloud in front of his face. It was only then when he noticed how cold he was. He only wore tight pants and a shirt made from leaves, moss, and other materials he had found in Neverland. It wasn't meant for winter in England, just the never ending summers where he lived.

He frowned and wiggled his toes, which were becoming numb from the freezing snow. He should get back to the Lost Boys to tell them more of Cinderella. He sighed and let Camille go. She was glowering at him and trying to fix her blonde hair and short green dress.

Magnus rolled his green-gold eyes at her vain display. But what else should he expect from a fairy even if she was one of his best friends? "Well, come on, then. Let's get back." He sprang straight up into the cold air and flew back to Neverland.

He'd come hear the ending tomorrow.

**I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review! It lets me know that people are reading it! You can tell me your thoughts, ideas, feelings, or even if you just want to say hi! I'll take it! :D**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Hello, my darlings! My beautiful readers! My wonderful reviewers! Let me just say: YOU ALL ROCK! You do! I love you all for giving this story a chance! A special thanks to TaintedXDesires****, my new Beta!**

Forever in Neverland

_Chapter One  
_

ALEC

Alec Lightwood hated tea. It was a vile tasting liquid really. Alec worried about getting leftover herbs stuck in his teeth, it's happened before. How embarrassing _that_ had been. The finger food was terrible too, in his opinion. They made a horrid tasting combination, and Alec had a theory that's why everyone scrunched up their nose like they smelled something bad whenever they had tea. It would explain so much.

But, what Alec hated most about tea time was the company he was forced to keep.

At the moment, he was sitting at a table with his father, mother, and the Penhallows family. Each delicately held a flowered tea cup, sipping at it occasionally with blank expressions. Most likely to be polite because Alec very much doubted they legitimately enjoyed it.

To his left sat his father, Robert Lightwood, a very stern man who worked at the local bank as the manager. Alec knew his father wanted him to take his place someday. Mr. Lightwood had brown hair that was always slicked back with not a single strand out of place. A mocking contrast compared to his son's chaotic black curls, something Robert constantly complained about. He told Alec that a real gentleman did not have hair that fell into his face. Also, for as long as Alec could remember, Robert had worn the same suit for years now: black vest, trousers, coat, and a white shirt. He occasionally wore his black top hat and cravat, depending on who he was trying to impress or intimidate.

To Alec's right was his mother, Maryse Lightwood, who was said to be the loveliest lady in all of Winsor. Much like her son, Maryse had thick, black hair that was curled into her perpetual bun. It was unladylike to wear it down, after all. She also had blue eyes, and though beautiful, they were often as cold as her husband's. There was no room for weakness in the Lightwood family.

On the other side of the table was the Penhallows, a very old, wealthy family. There was Patrick Penhallow, a man very similar in appearance to Alec's father. The only real difference Alec could see was Mr. Penhallow had black hair instead of brown. Next was Jia Penhallow who sat so stiffly Alec thought there was a ruler taped to her back underneath her dress. She had blonde hair and brown eyes so dark they appeared black, much like her daughter's, Aline's. Alec noticed Aline seemed like the perfect combination between her parents, she had her mother's chin and eyes while she also possessed her father's black hair.

The room was dead silent except for the ticking of the grandfather clock and the clinking of glasses. Alec was sure if he listened closely enough he would be able to hear their heartbeats.

If any of them had any hearts.

"Alexander," His mother spoke suddenly. Alec almost jumped. "Have you invited Miss. Penhallow to the bank's event yet?" She took a sip from her tea, knowing full well Alec hadn't.

"No, Mother, I hadn't. I wasn't aware of this event," Alec said coolly, also taking a sip of his tea. And immediately wished he didn't. That stuff was _disgusting_.

"Well, perhaps you should." Maryse gave him a meaningful look over her cup.

Alec resisted the urge to sigh, but did as he was told. "Miss. Penhallow," Alec turned to Aline and gave her his best attempt at a smile. "Would you accompany me to the bank's party this weekend?"

She blinked slowly, as if awaking from a dream. Alec couldn't blame her, he felt half asleep as well. "This weekend you say?" She glanced at her parents for approval. They each nodded once and she turned back to Alec. "Well, Mr. Lightwood, it would appear I have no plans. I will happily go with you."

_Happily_, Alec thought as she gazed at him unemotionally. _Yes,_ happily.

"Wonderful," Robert said before Alec could. "You both make such an excellent pair." Like everyone else, Robert's voice was impassive.

_This is going to be a long night._

Alec took another sip of his tea.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity, the Penhallows left the Lightwoods' home. Alec was so relieved he nearly burst into tears. That would've been received well by his father.

Alec was sneaking upstairs (He was rather good at it usually, he's had lots of practice.) when his father's voice stopped him cold.

"Alexander, please come into the sitting room for a moment. I need to speak with you." Then he walked away, not bothering to see if Alec followed.

Alec considered just going upstairs simply because he was so tired, but decided against it when he realized that would just make the morning worse. His shoulders slumped as he shuffled into the sitting room, dragging his feet like he was about to enter prison.

"Yes, Father?" He questioned from the doorway. Robert was staring into the fireplace, a cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth when turned to his son and gestured for him to stand by him at the fireplace. Alec warily followed his father's unspoken order.

"I have come to a decision, Alexander." He said around the cigar. He exhaled quickly before continuing. "At the party you will ask for Miss. Penhallow's hand in marriage and-"

"What?" Alec sputtered, sure he'd misheard. After all, what his father said couldn't be true!

Robert's eyes narrowed at the interruption and his mouth pressed down into a firm line. Oh, how well Alec knew this expression! One of disappointment and anger.

"You will propose to Aline Penhallow," Robert repeated coldly. Alec fought the urge to shiver despite the fact that he was near a warm fire. In situations like this, Alec's father terrified him, more so than any pirate could, even Valentine.

"But, I don't love Aline-" Alec protested, unsure of where this new found bravery was coming from. "Shouldn't I-"

Robert laughed harshly, startling Alec so much he flinched. "Oh, please, Alexander. Don't be naive. Marriage has nothing to do with love." He shook his head at Alec's foolishness. "You marry to keep the family line going among a few other things such as alliances and money."

"But-" Alec mumbled.

"Now, Alexander," Robert snapped. "What have I told you about mumbling?" He inhaled from his cigar before putting it out in a ornate ashtray. Much like everything else in the sitting room, it was way overdone. Alec didn't think there was need for gold trimming along the walls, overstuffed scarlet chairs, and a Lightwood family portrait over the stone fireplace.

"Sorry," Alec apologized automatically.

Robert scoffed, but seemed to accept it. He turned back to the fireplace before continuing. "As I was saying, you will propose to Aline Penhallow this weekend. Everyone important will be there and it will be a chance to create connections."

Alec bit down on his lip to keep from interrupting again. But, oh, how he wished he could yell at Robert. Scream that he was only sixteen and too young to get married. His father wouldn't appreciate that.

"At the party I will introduce you to my best clients," Robert continued as he lit another cigar. "They will be useful when you inherit my position-" Inherit his position? So soon? On top of marriage?

_I want to be an author_, Alec cried desperately in his head._ A novelist, not a bloody banker_!

Robert's words began to blur together until it was just white noise. In the course of just a few hours, Alec's father had managed to control Alec's whole life. And there was nothing Alec could do about it.

**AN: This chapter is longer than the prologue, but still shorter than my usual ones. Sorry 'bout that. Don't know what the Hades is going on. But, I promise the next one will be around 2,000 words  
**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the first official chapter! Sorry about the no Malec, but there will be some next chapter!  
**


End file.
